Mistakes
by Fast-furious-Fan
Summary: The mistakes you make never seem to leave. They are always haunting you.
1. Chapter 1

Dom and Letty have always had a relationship that many people didn't understand. They fought and loved in the same minute. But two years ago when Letty got so mad at Dom and almost had sex with some racer guy, they couldn't move past it.

_Letty and Dom had been fighting all day; the only saving grace was the race tonight. They were fighting about the racer slut that had shown up at the garage flirting with him yet again. He didn't flinch, he didn't do anything. _

_Letty was sick of it and they have been yelling for the last two hours in their shared bedroom in the Torreto house, _

_"You could care less."_

_Letty screamed at him running a hand through her hair. _

_"Are you kidding? How long have we been doing this?"_

_"Fighting? All day"_

_Dom rolled his eyes, _

_"Together Let. We've been dating for the last nine years and you say I don't care?"_

_"Seems that way"_

_"Well maybe we don't know each other as well as we thought we did"_

_"Well maybe we should just break up"_

_Dom's defenses fell at that point and looked at her straight on. Letty regretted it when she said it. They had never muttered those words to each other before. They just worked it out. Letty didn't say anything, but she stood her ground. Hoping to scare him. She wanted him to know she was serious this time. Dom just asked, _

_"What?"_

_Letty nodded, _

_"We should break up"_

_Dom nodded and walked out of the room._

The memory still hurt Letty's heart. It was the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life. He was her best friend, her everything. He was her other half and no one could replace him to her. That night she had made the second worst mistake in her life,

_That night some new kid had hit on her. She wasn't expecting it to get as far as it did. But when she saw Dom flirting with the skanks once again she decided to go with it. They had ended up back at the Torreto house, they arrived before everyone else. Letty was a few drinks in already and the alcohol taking over she led the boy to her room with Dom. _

_They were barely clothed when the door opened and Letty heard Dom's voice, _

_"Let I know this afternoon what we said –"_

_He stopped when he saw the half-naked boy under her. His voice roared and the boy moved so fast Letty was knocked to the other side of the bed. The boy tried to get by Dom, but Dom stopped him before he got too far. _

_"You come near this house, to the races…if I see you again."_

_The boy nodded not needing the end of the sentence. Dom let him go and watched him leave the house. Letty leaned up from the bed, _

_"Dom…"_

_Dom put his hand up, _

_"I was right before. I don't know you anymore"_

Letty shook her head at the memory. She didn't think that this day would come. Well she had always hoped it for her and Dom. Now that Dominic Torreto was settling down and having a family of his own soon, her heart was breaking more than it ever had.

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to wear that white gown and walk down the aisle to him. After the fight, they had separated for a couple months, Letty moving to the Dominican to be with her grandmother.

But both couldn't deny how much they needed each other. Letty came back getting an apartment by the garage, Dom had told her she was a part of this family and she belonged there. It took months to get back to normal. But Dom was her best friend her entire life and that's how it is now.

Only now she had to fight for time with him, when she just had to walk in to a room and they were inseparable. Now she was sharing her time with him with Bonnie. She tried to hate the small blonde that was just a little too perky. But she couldn't hate her; she was never anything but kind to Letty. Respectful of her and Dom's relationship, Letty looked up from the couch as her front door opened.

"Hey"

Letty smiled, at Dom,

"Just because you have a key doesn't mean you can just come and go. What if I was naked?"

Dom shrugged sitting beside her taking a drink of her coffee,

"Nothing I haven't seen before"

Letty laughed and pushed him. He smirked as he put his head back,

"This whole wedding thing is so tiring"

"Bonnie is super excited"

He nodded, and turned to look at her,

"You know you don't have to go to the bachelorette party"

Letty shrugged,

"You know I like to drink, especially when you are paying"

Dom laughed,

"Oh I know that"

Letty smiled and stood up,

"Come on let's go to work"

Dom nodded as they walked out of the apartment. Letty shook her head, talking about the wedding had come somewhat comfortable. So after six months of dating when Dom had told her, it finally hit her that they were over. No chance.

_There was a knock on her apartment late one night. She groggily opened it and saw Dom standing there. She gave him a look, _

_"It's two in the morning Torreto, this better be important"_

_He nodded his head, _

_"Is it that late?"_

_She nodded and opened the door a little wider for him to step in. HE walked in and rubbed his face and started rambling, _

_"I thought I should tell you now before you hear it tomorrow. I mean I owe you that much. Do I owe you that much? Of course I do. You're my best friend and that's weird. She should be."_

_Letty put her hands on his arms and made him look at him._

_"Dom"_

_He sighed, _

_"I asked her to marry me"_

_Letty couldn't control her face or the emotion coming out, _

_"What?"_

_Tears threatening to fall from her eyes, and Dom finally looked at her, _

_ "I asked her-"_

_"I heard you"_

_Letty walked back in to her bedroom with Dom following her. _

_"I just thought you should know before we make the announcement tomorrow"_

_Letty shook her head, _

_"Well you told me, so you can leave"_

_"Let"_

_Dom walked behind her and turned her around. She started crying in to his chest. Most people wouldn't get it, but they needed each other right now. What they had was never forgotten and they both knew that, that was supposed to be them. She pulled apart and kissed him. _

_Dom didn't stop the kiss in fact it was what made him stronger. It made him feel invincible. He wanted this so when they fell on to the bed and things went too far then they should have. They both felt complete for the first time in a year. But when they finished Letty muttered, _

_"That was a complete mistake"_

_Dom looked over at her. The passion they had just felt combined, he was ready to give it another chance. He was ready to work it out. But he nodded, _

_"Stupid mistake"_

That was the third dumbest thing Letty had done in her life. She should not have said that, she needed to hold on for dear life and instead all she kept thinking. If you love it set it free. But it was never that, he walked out that door and the next day when she walked in the garage it was like nothing happened.

She knew he was around now but the minute that he became a dad she would lose him. She already lost him; she knew she had lost him. It was her fault and all she wanted was to take it back. She wanted to feel the safety of Dom's arms around her for more than a second, she wanted to hear his light snores at night, and she wanted to hear him singing in the shower. She wanted him.

* * *

**Part One of Three. Who likes it? I love reading reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

Dom had made plenty of mistakes in his life. Letting Letty leave on the plane for the Dominican was his first mistake. She had pleaded with him and he was so hurt that he didn't want to hear it. He just wanted it to stop hurting and he thought the only way to do that was to make her leave.

He had never gone more than twelve hours not talking to her in his life. Those three months without her smile, without her voice without that laugh that got him through everything was torture. He needed her to breathe. Without her he would not have made it through his father's death.

That was a bond that connected them more than anyone could imagine. She had seen him at his worse and loved him through it. She didn't care if he broke everything in the room, she didn't care what he yelled at her. She would sit on the bed and listen to him. She would just be there, and he would never stop loving her.

_"Let come on"_

_Dom whined from the bottom of the stairs. Letty walked out of the bathroom in her sweats. Hair curled and make up done but she just sat on the top step and put her elbows on her knees looking at him, _

_"I'm not going"_

_Dom chuckled and walked up the stairs sitting next to her, _

_"You made me put this monkey suit on. We're going"_

_Letty shook her head, _

_"No"_

_"Yes"_

_"Dominic I am not going to this stupid wedding."_

_Letty stood up and stomped off in to their room. Dom sighed chasing after her; he opened the door and saw her sitting against the wall. He sat with her until she was ready to talk, _

_"He's not my father. He's nothing to me. My dad died six months ago. How could she just move on so fast? Did he not mean anything to her?"_

_"I don't know Let'_

_"I mean he was a good dad. Sure he had his problems but what dad doesn't?"_

_Dom nodded and smiled as she kept going, _

_"She was probably cheating on him the whole time."_

_"She looks like a slut"_

_Letty laughed at him, and he smiled kissing her cheek making them stand up. He wiped the tear from her cheek and simply stated, _

_"Go put on that sexy dress. We'll get this over with, then I will rip it off of you and you will have the best sex of your life. Then we will eat a gallon of ice cream. You can watch Titanic and I will pretend too"_

_Letty smiled and put her hands on his cheeks. _

_"You know me too well"_

_Dom smiled and kissed her as she went to the bathroom to get changed. _

Dom sighed from underneath the car that he was working on, thinking of the night he saw her with another guy. That night changed everything. He had never thought she would be one to break his heart like that. He gave it to her and thought she would protect it.

He heard the sound of heels coming his way. Bonnie; his fiancée. Was that ever weird to say for him, he had his mother's old ring sitting in the night side table in his bedroom but he couldn't build the courage to give it to her. So he settled for a cheap one from some jewelry store.

Every time he looked at his mother's ring, he saw Letty. He knew she was it's rightful owner and the dream gone now of her ever wearing it. He slide out from the car where Bonnie waited dressed in a frilly dress. He smiled,

"You look pretty"

She smiled,

"You think?"

He nodded standing up and wiping his hands.

"Going somewhere special?"

Her eyes grew wide and she looked at him,

"Dominic Torreto you did not forget"

Dom shrugged,

"I didn't forget what?"

"The engagement party"

Dom nodded,

"Right, I didn't."

She smiled and nodded kissing him gently on the lips. She walked out turning,

"I'll see you later"

He nodded and smiled. Bonnie was the opposite of Letty and he knew that. He figured out that, that's why he went for it with her. Somewhere in his mind he thought it would turn out differently.

But Bonnie was no Letty. Bonnie liked to be girly, she hated being at the garage, she always wanted to go out on dates and someone always had to be talking. But it kept his mind off things, and she was a good person. She had a good heart. But with Letty it was the silence that made them strong.

They could say things without having to say anything. Everything could be said in a kiss, in a touch. The look in her eye always giving her away. She was tough on the outside, but on the inside she was just as scared of the world as the rest of us.

_Letty walked upstairs to find Dom in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. She smirked as she leaned against the door, _

_"Are you trying to figure out if your head got bigger?"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"Funny"_

_Tony had insisted on a graduation party and everyone down stairs was singing his praises. Letty smirked, _

_"Then what are you doing big boy?"_

_He shrugged and sat on the counter, Letty joined him and put a hand on his knee, and he started, _

_"They all think I am going to go somewhere in life. They think I could do things"_

_"You can babe"_

_He shook his head, _

_"I don't want too. I want to stay here"_

_"You're comfortable here. That's why"_

_He shook his head, _

_"No you're here"_

_Letty smiled and shrugged, _

_"Play your cards right and I may follow you"_

_Dom smiled as she hopped off the counter,_

_"But for now you have to follow me to your party"_

_Dom groaned and slide off the counter grabbing her hand as they walked downstairs to the backyard to the waiting guests. _

The memory flood back to Dom as he stepped on to the beach for this grand party. A dance floor set up on the sand, a bar and the music was blasting under the white linen tents that were set up everywhere. Dom heard someone behind him and looked back. Letty smirked,

"This doesn't look like a Torreto party"

Dom smirked,

"It's not. It's all Bonnie"

"We'll let's go try and have some fun shall we?"

Dom nodded as they started walking towards the tents.

* * *

**Alright. I surrender. No three parter. It'll be longer. You all know me too well **

**Thank you for all the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the reviews they are amazingly awesome to read. **

* * *

The party was interesting. This was not a typical drink, beer and have fun party that the Torreto family was used too. This was a very formal get together, with champagne and a schedule. Dom looked at Letty as they sat at one of the tables,

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Letty laughed as she shrugged,

"Something frilly. Careful you don't break her"

Dom chuckled as he took a sip of beer. Letty smirked and looked to the floor where Bonnie was making a beeline for them. She forced a smile but she knew what was coming. She was taking Dom, and for that reason alone she found a little hatred. Bonnie came up and sat on Dom's lap.

"Dommy"

Letty let out a chuckle, Dom hated being called that. He looked over to Letty and shook his head. She put her hands up and mouthed, 'sorry'. He hated being called that and she knew that. Letty remembered the first time she had called him that,

_"Dom"_

No answer to the sleeping body on the bed. They had plans today, they were supposed to be going to the movies and Dom had gone to take a nap after work and they were going to be late.

"Dominic"

He groaned and rolled over so she could only see his bare back. God did she love his back. The muscles looking so attractive under the setting sun light coming through the curtain. She sighed and walked over to the bed straddling him from behind and smiling as she leaned down to whisper in his ear,

"Babe"

He groaned again and she started kissing his neck. She felt him move under her and she smiled in victory. He was awake,

"Dommy. Wake up"

Dom laughed turned around under her and put his hands on her hips,

"What did you just call me?"

"Dommy"

He groaned,

"You know I hate that, Mia used to call me it all the time"

"Dommy, Dommy, Dommy, Domm-"

He stopped her with a kiss and she smiled as he pulled away. She smirked,

"Dommy"

She laughed as he flipped them over and he started kissing her neck. She rubbed his head,

"If this is a form of punishment then keep going"

Dom grinned against her neck,

"Alright Leticia"

"Don't call me that"

Dom pulled away and looked at her. She sighed and put a hand on his cheek,

"Fine. I get. No more Dommy."

Dom nodded and kissed her. Then she pushed him back,

"No no. I get 10 times a year to say it"

Dom groaned,

"Fine same with Leticia"

Letty curled her lip in disgust and groaned,

"Do we have too?"

Dom nodded and kissed her again as she pulled away,

"Fine. But let's forget about the movie and finish this"

"Read my mind"  
  
Bonnie looked at her and smiled,

"Did I miss a joke?"

Letty shook her head standing up grabbing her beer,

"No. Vince dancing always makes me laugh"

Bonnie smiled and nodded. Letty smiled leaving the couple chatting. She walked outside of the stuffy tent and to the beach with the cool breeze blowing her curls around her face. She stepped into the water and let the warmth of the water wash over her feet as she put her hair in a bun on the top of her head.

Looking up at the stars Letty sighed,

_It was after her father's funeral and she had snuck out to the beach not telling anyone. Her father had been battling cancer for the last year and a half. She hated seeing one of the strongest men she knew suffer. The funeral was too much today. She was sitting on the sand, when she felt Dom sit behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him,_

"How did you find me?"

He shrugged,

"I thought of a place I would go. We're basically the same person"

Letty laughed, and nodded. Dom didn't have to say anything else, neither of them did. The sound of the waves crashing to the shore, and Dom playing with her fingers was enough to know they were going to be okay. She had handled the death quieter than Dom had handled Tony's. He was waiting for her to erupt but she didn't. She couldn't.

Dom knew that so they sat in silence, they sat in silence for three extra hours in the hospital when she couldn't leave; they sat in her room all night as she cried and he rubbed her back whispering it was going to be okay. They sat in his room and watched movies. They sat in the church saying goodbye. It was silent but both were saying what they needed to say at the same time. 

_Dom put his head to her shoulder and whispered, _

_"I love you, you know that?"_

_Letty nodded, _

_"I couldn't love you more if I tried"_

_Dom smiled as he kissed her hair. Letty sighed, _

_"Do you think he knew how much I loved him?"_

_Dom nodded, _

_"I think he knew. You were there every day Let. You didn't have to be, but you chose to be. He loved seeing you there. You helped him"_

_She nodded, _

_"I wish I could have done more"_

_"We all do. He went peacefully Let. If I had to die I would want you holding my hand"_

_"That's not funny"_

_Dom looked at her as he she leaned back, _

_"I wasn't being funny. I want you there for everything. I need you there for everything"_

_"Well I hope I die first because I couldn't do life without you"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"We got a couple decades to decide who dies first"_

_Letty smiled as he kissed her hair, watching the moonlight shine on the ocean.  
_  
In those days she had realised that she had found her other half, and she was letting him get away from her now. What was she doing? She was breaking her own heart every time she saw him with her. He was hers. No one else's. No one could make him moan their name like she could, no one could put up with his snoring, no one could love him like she did. Could they?

No they couldn't. She wasn't letting him go without a fight. She was going to get him back.


	4. Chapter 4

The party had ended and Letty heard Vince yelling for her. She looked over her shoulder and smiled as he walked closer to her,

"Hey baby girl"

"Hey"

"You missed the party"

Letty shrugged,

"With that one joining the family there will always be another party."

Vince put an arm around her shoulder,

"Let, she's never really going to be family."

Letty shrugged,

"Dom sure wants her to be"

"Well we both know Dom doesn't always have the best judgement"

Letty nodded,

"Oh I know"

Vince smiled as they started walking to the car together, Letty looked at him,

"V"

He hummed,

"Do you think that if I had stayed after everything, this would be me and Dom?"

Vince stopped and looked at her,

"Regretting the past?"

"We've all made stupid mistakes"

"But you made one you can't forget"

"Basically"

Vince smiled as they reached her car, Letty put her back against the car and Vince stood in front of her putting a hand on her shoulder,

"I know him. I know you. And Bonnie isn't for him. He doesn't look at her or touch her the way he did with you. Ever, and I don't think he would have done this if…"

Letty raised her eyebrow,

"If…"

Vince shook his head,

"Secret"

Letty scoffed,

"Whatever, sometimes I just want to slap that stupid too perky smile off her face"

Vince roared in laughter attracting Dom's attention as he got in his car, he eyed his two oldest friends and they looked a little too comfortable to him, he slid in the car as he watched them. Letty smiled and shrugged,

"I mean it"

"I know you do, but does this mean my little Leticia is finally getting her back bone back? And you're getting your man back?"

Letty shrugged,

"Not like it's worth a try V, he's been engaged for almost a year now. He's over me, I have to move on"

Vince shrugged,

"Or you could jump him"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"I'm sure he would appreciate that"

"I'm sure he'd love it."

Letty nodded a little bit as Vince walked away we looked over his shoulder and simply told her,

"Just don't tell him it was a mistake again."

Letty's eyes grew wider,

"How the hell did you?"

Vince shrugged and pointed to himself,

"Best friend status has its perks"

Letty put her hands up and got in her car driving home to her nice cozy little apartment. She loved her apartment, it was her. The dark red walls and the cozy couches made it felt safe, it felt like home. She remembered the day she moved in,

_She had enlisted Vince to help her with the move. She didn't have much to move in. Her one bedroom apartment was just the right size for her. Vince collapsed on the floor after carrying in a box, Letty kicked him and he groaned, _

_"If you have to die can you go do it in the hall?"_

_Vince laughed and opened one eye at her, _

_"I love you too and I would love a glass of water"_

_Letty laughed stepping over him, to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle off the counter and walked back over handing it to him. Vince was now sitting against the wall and Letty joined him, _

_"You could have just moved back in to the house"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"And move in to my old room"_

_Vince smirked, _

_"You could always get back in the sack with Dom already"_

_Letty rolled her eyes and grabbed the water bottle, and took a drink. _

_"I don't think that will happen."_

_Vince shrugged, _

_"You never know"_

_Letty stood up,_

_"And say what V? I'm sorry I almost had sex with another guy in our bed? Doesn't really roll off the tongue"_

_Vince laughed and looked over to the door to where Dom was walking in with doughnuts and coffee. Letty smiled,_

_"Hey"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"Hey, thought you two would need some sort of food"_

_Vince nodding standing up and grabbing the box, Letty climbed on to the stool and smiled, _

_"You didn't have to do that"_

_Dom shrugged, _

_"We decided to stop by before heading out"_

_Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"We?"_

_Dom nodded and looked down a little bit, Vince asked him as his doughnut fell out of his mouth, _

_"Spit it out Dominic"_

_Dom sighed and looked at Letty, _

_"Bonnie and I are going out tonight"_

_Letty tilted her head, _

_"Bonnie?"_

_"My girlfriend"_

_Vince choked on his doughnut and the couple turned to look at him, Vince shook his head, _

_"Girlfriend?"_

_Dom nodded leaving Letty's eyes to look at Vince,_

_"Yeah I better go"_

_Letty nodded, _

_"I'm happy for you"_

_Dom looked at her and smiled a little bit. He walked out and Letty looked at Vince. Vince put his hands up, _

_"I didn't know"_

_Letty nodded, _

_"I shouldn't have told him I was happy."_

_Vince looked at her as he took a bite, _

_"Duh"_

Letty sat on her bed braiding her now wet hair. She turned on the news; she liked having noise in the back ground. Living in the Torreto house her whole life she was used to noise. The quiet made her feel alone.

The memory of her and Dom saying I love you for the first time playing through her mind,

_"Let, will you please hurry the hell up"_

_Letty sighed and opened the bedroom door and pointed at him, from upstairs, _

_"If this wasn't for you I would not be doing this"_

_"You wanted me to take you out on more dates"_

_"And after a year and a half you finally listen"_

_Dom rubbed his head, _

_"God woman if I didn't love you"_

_Letty opened the door wider, still wearing his old high school t-shirt, her eyes softening a little bit and her lips twitching into a smile as she asked, _

_"What?"_

_They had both been thinking of saying it for a long time but neither wanting to say it first. A smile spread across Letty's face as she looked at the smug smile on his face that had emerged, _

_"Will you just get ready?"_

_Letty laughed as she walked down the stairs to where he was standing, stopping a step away from him, _

_"And if I don't?"_

_Dom smiled as he put his hands on her hips, _

_"Then all this effort will be for nothing. I planned an amazing night"_

_Letty smiled and hugged him around the neck, _

_"It wouldn't be for nothing"_

_Dom smiled against her hair as he smelled in her scent of her freshly washed hair, _

_"Oh yeah"_

_Letty nodded and whispered, _

_"Because if I didn't love you too I wouldn't have washed my hair"_

Letty smiled as she remembered the memory, and slowly drifted off to sleep to the memories of her happier days.

* * *

**So here's the deal, I had written a whole chapter but something bugged me about it so I didn't post it. I used pieces of it in this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always nice. Try to post another tonight. **


	5. Chapter 5

Letty had slept in on her Sunday off from the garage; it was family dinner later tonight. Sunday dinner was a tradition; she was walking around her apartment in one of Dom's old shirts she had stolen years ago. Her hair falling out of her braid, she had her music turned up a little too loud but at this point she didn't care. She was dancing around the kitchen making herself breakfast. She didn't notice her visitor until she turned around singing in to the spoon. And she stopped and put the spoon to her side, cheeks going a little red,

"Dom, what are you doing here?"

Dom laughed,

"Watching the show"

Letty smiled at him,

"Glad you enjoy it"

Dom laughed as he turned the music down. Letty rolled her eyes as she sat down on her couch,

"Make yourself at home"

Dom smiled as she sat beside him cross legged eating her fruit salad. He scrunched his nose at the bowl,

"Why do you have green grapes?"

Letty laughed and ate one,

"I like them; you are the one that likes red"

"Because they are so much better"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"My house, my rules"

Dom shrugged taking a piece of her watermelon, she looked at him,

"So why aren't you at home?"

He shrugged,

"Bonnie's mad"

Letty raised an eyebrow,

"And why is that?"

Dom laughed,

"Well last night after the party…Vince and I may have went to a strip club"

Letty laughed,

"Not as understanding as me?"

Dom shook his head,

"Not a bit"

_It was just after Dom's twenty first birthday party, Vince and him had snuck out of the party early and Dom had texted Letty not to wait up. She rolled her eyes at the text message, knowing he was drunk. She had made sure the party was almost over before retreating upstairs, and having a shower. _

_She had slipped on one of Dom's shirts and crawled in to bed. It was late when she heard him open the door and throw his shirt and pants to the ground. He crawled in next to her, and kissed her neck. _

_Letty groaned, _

_"It's like three am. Go to sleep"_

_"You don't want to know where I went?"_

_"Well considering the booze and skank smell on your skin, I would assume a strip club"_

_Dom laughed,_

_"Are you mad?"_

_Letty shook her head, _

_"Why would I be mad?"_

_"Other women dancing in no clothing, giving me a lap dance"_

_Letty laughed and replied, _

_"Then I don't have too"_

_Dom groaned as he pulled her closer to him. Letty rolled back to face him and stroked his cheek, _

_"I'm not worried. You didn't go home with them, you came home to me. As long as you do that, we're good"_

_Dom smiled and kissed her but Letty pushed him away and he gave her a look, _

_"I want birthday sex"_

_"I want you to shower first"_

_Dom laughed and nodded and got up kissing her hair. Letty turned to watch him walk in to the bathroom, _

_"Dom"_

_He hummed as he turned to look at her, _

_"I love you"_

_Dom smiled _

_"I love you too"_

_Letty smiled as she closed her eyes she told him, _

_"But if you ever let another woman that isn't me give you a lap dance, we're going to have to adopt our children"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"Message received"_

"You should go talk to her"

Dom shook her head,

"She needs her space"

"Well dinner tonight will be fun"

Dom nodded,

"You're telling me"

Letty drummed her fingers on the couch and Dom looked at her,

"What's on your mind?"

Letty looked at him,

"Nothing"

He smiled,

"Leticia Ortiz you are not telling me something"

Letty gave him a tight smile as she glared at him,

"Well Dommy, I don't have too anymore"

Dom laughed at her, and nodded his head,

"Yes you do. I have best friend status"

Letty shook her head,

"Nothing you need to worry about"

"Let"

She stood up shaking her head,

"You can't do this anymore"

Dom gave her a look,

"DO what?"

"Come over here and pretend like all we've ever been is friends"

"We've always been friends"

"And each other's whole world. We were in love"

Dom sighed,

"Let, I just don't want to lose you"

"Then you should have stopped me before I got on that plane. It broke my heart that you let me go that night"

Dom stood up now,

"And you think finding you in our bed with some guy wasn't heart breaking?"

"We broke up"

"Because of you"

Letty sighed,

"What if I made a mistake?"

Dom creased his forehead and looked at her,

"What are you talking about?"

Letty shook her head looking down,

"I think that if we had both fought harder we would be getting married right now"

Dom stayed quiet for a little while, he knew she was right and somewhere in his heart he knew that's what he wanted too. Letty kept going,

"Why didn't you give her your mom's ring?"

Dom looked at her,

"What?"

"I know you have it in the night stand back left hand corner. You keep everything that is special to you there. You told me it was there once in case anything happened. Which was stupid, what would happen to you?"

Dom shook his head,

"She didn't want it"

"Bullshit"

He sighed,

"Fine Let you win. I thought one day it would be yours. Is that what you want to hear? Every time I look at that stupid ring I see you. I couldn't give it to her because it's not hers"

Letty couldn't help but ask him,

"Then why did you ask her to marry you"

Dom shook his head,

"That's none of your business"

Letty breathed loudly and he met her eyes,

"The answer should have been, because I love her. But you don't. You don't love her, something made you propose"

"That's none of your business either"

Letty tilted her head,

"Dom"

He shook his head grabbing his jacket,

"We're not talking about this anymore"

He started walking out of the door and she screamed at him,

"Dom"

He turned around and looked at her,

"You were right we can't keep doing this. I won't come by anymore, you stay away from the house. We'll be polite at the garage. If that's the only way to make this work then that's what we have to do. So you can move on like I have, I want that for you. You deserve to be happy"

"What if I don't want to be happy without you?"

Dom shrugged,

"You learn that sometimes life doesn't work out the way you planned"

With that Dom walked out and shut the door behind him. Letty sunk into the couch, what just happened. She lost everything that made her, herself. She sighed and shook her head, and for the first time in years the silence was comforting.

* * *

**last one for the night, kind of wrote itself. Maybe more tomorrow. Reviews are nice. **


	6. Chapter 6

Letty was changing in to a pair of jeans and slipping on an oversized sweater when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed; she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after what just happened. She sighed as the knocking continued, she walked out to the door pulling her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. She was shocked when she saw Dom standing there,

"I ran in to someone on the way out"

Letty raised an eyebrow at him,

"Who?"

Then she heard it, the unmistakably voice of her mother.

"It's me"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"What are you doing here?"

Her mother waved her off and hugged her tightly. Letty looked at Dom and he just rolled his eyes at her. Letty pulled back,

"Mom what are you doing here?"

"I missed you"

Letty smiled,

"That's nice but I have a busy day ahead. I don't have time"

"Nonsense"

Her mother turned to Dom,

"Can she have the day off?"

Letty pursed her lips at him and shook her head a little bit. Dom smiled,

"Of course she can Julia"

She hugged Dom and pulled away patting his arm,

"You were always my favorite"

Dom smiled,

"I better get going"

Julia nodded and smiled,

"Of course go go"

Letty gave him one more look and he shook his head at her. He was pissed she couldn't just think if she told him it was a mistake that he would just pretend like nothing happened.

Of course he still loved her, with everything inside of him but what did it matter now? He was engaged, he was getting married in two months. That's not something you call off for something that was never easy.

With Bonnie it was calm and he knew she wasn't going anywhere. It was safe and comfortable. Letty had always been a different kind of safe, she could hold her own and he knew that. She didn't want to be pampered. She wanted to feel loved. She wanted the attention, the small gestures. While Bonnie wanted grand gestures everyone saw and Dom wasn't the best at those.

Dom remembered when it was simple with Letty and he wished it had always stayed that way,

_Letty had been angrily texting him all day about her mother trying to buy her dresses, and convince her to be more of a woman. Dom knew when she got home she would be pissed off. Her mother had never accepted Letty as Letty. _

_She tried to change her, and he knew that was the under lining problem in their relationship. Julia wanted a girly girl like herself while Letty has that side in her it just never emerged very often. _

_Dom had sent Mia and Vince out of the house to do something for the night. Vince going to a club with a couple buddies and Mia staying at a friend's house to finish a project, Dom was alone in the house waiting for the storm to hit. _

_He heard the door open and she threw her bags on the floor. Dom looked at her from the doorway of the bathroom where he was washing his hands, _

_"Hey"_

_Letty shook her head sitting on the stairs, _

_"I don't know how I came from that"_

_Dom laughed sitting next to her, and kissed her hair as Letty put her hands on his leg. It was quiet and Dom could feel Letty relaxing at their embrace, he grabbed her hand, _

_"Come on"_

_Letty looked up at him as he stood up, _

_"What?"_

_Dom smiled and tugged her arm a bit; Letty stood up and followed him in their bedroom. When she opened the door she saw the tulip sitting on her side of the bed. She smiled, _

_"You remembered"_

_He nodded, _

_"Course I did"_

_Tulips were Letty's favorite. She liked the simple look to them, and she loved that they started off closed and then opened in to something more beautiful and bold. Letty turned and hugged him. _

_He put his arms around her and rubbed her back, _

_"Is she leaving again?"_

_Letty nodded in his chest, _

_"Only here for a day to see me, then back to Hollywood."_

_"Well Eddie is a producer"_

_"I know what he does Dom."_

_She sighed, _

_"Sorry. I just wish she would just accept the fact that I'm not going to change"_

_Dom guided her to the bed, Letty sat on the edge of it while he kneeled in front of her, _

_"Hey, it's her loss. But she just wants a relationship Let"_

_"She wants an accessory"_

_Dom shrugged, and tackled her to the bed as he pushed the hair out of her face, _

_"You're my best accessory"_

_Letty laughed, and raised an eyebrow, _

_"Oh yeah?"_

_He nodded, and put his head in her shoulder whispering to her, _

_"For the last seven years all I've ever wanted by my side is you. She's your mom babe, as much as you might not like her she's still your mom"_

_Letty nodded rubbing his head, _

_"I know…do me a favor?"_

_Dom nodded, _

_"Anything"_

_"If I become like that with our kids, stop me"_

_Dom kissed her neck, _

_"You will be an amazing mom Let"_

_They stayed wrapped up in each other for a little while longer before Letty asked, _

_"Where is everyone?"_

_"I sent them away"_

_"Oh and why is that?"_

_"I thought you could use some Dom time"_

_Letty laughed and grabbed his face smiling as she kissed him, she pulled away and smiled, _

_"I am not in the mood for sex"_

_Dom smirked, _

_"That's not what I was talking about"_

_Letty raised an eyebrow as he kissed her again. She felt him smile against her lips and pulled away, _

_"Alright it's not entirely what I was talking about. I got you some jelly beans"_

_"Just the-"_

_Dom nodded kissing her and whispering, _

_"The orange, yellow and blue ones and there might be that super expensive chocolate on the counter"_

_Letty's eyes went wide and smiled, _

_"I knew I kept you around for a reason"_

_Dom laughed as neither of them made an effort to move off the bed just yet. It was a simple moment alone that meant the world to each of them. They didn't have to put up any walls. The little gestures in knowing each other in every way possible was all they ever needed. _

Dom sighed and rubbed his head mumbling,

"Shit"

As he ran back up the stairs of her apartment, he took it too far. He had to go get her out of there. She was a pain in the ass and they fought but he knew that sticking her with her mother wasn't the right thing to do.

He decided knocking wasn't the answer so he walked in pretending to be in a panic. Letty looked at him from the couch and gave him a weird look,

"What is your problem?"

"I need you to come with me. Now"

Letty wasn't buying his fake panic and he knew it. Her mother however was all over it,

"Dominic sweetie what is it?"

Letty raised an eyebrow from behind her mother's back and smirked,

"Yeah, Dom what's the problem?"

"I just really have to get this car done. I completely forgot they were picking it up today. I need extra hands."

Julia turned to Letty,

"You should go help him"

Letty shook her head,

"No, he can call Vince"

"Vince is busy"

Julia stepped out of the way and looked at the two of them shooting daggers at each other.

"Then call someone else."

"Let"

She rolled her eyes,

"Dom I know you can do it yourself. Put your big boy pants on and just do it"

"Alright. Whatever Let"

Dom walked out and Julia sat back down on the couch,

"Am I missing something?"

Letty shook her head,

"No ma, you aren't. Why are you here?"

Julia smiled,

"I just wanted to see you, catch you up on the gossip"

Letty smiled and nodded as she pulled the blanket over herself, pretending to listen to her mother but all she could think about was Dom. Why is he so hot and cold? He's the one that stuck her with her mom in the first place, she didn't need saving. Especially from him of all people, after he told her they were basically no longer friends. She knew they weren't done fighting and she needed to get everything out before she lost the courage. She stood up and her mom looked at her,

"I think I should go help Dom"

Her mother smiled,

"Don't let him get away this time"

Letty smiled and nodded. Sometimes her mother surprised her of how much she actually knew. I guess everyone has been there, love is a universal thing.

* * *

**Longer chapter. I may post another one before work. We will see. **


	7. Chapter 7

Letty ran downstairs to her car driving towards the garage, when she got there she heard Bonnie's laugh from the office. She quietly walked in and saw her straddling Dom on the couch as he tickled her. Letty had to hold back the tears. She turned to leave but knocked something off the shelf, she cursed under her breath and Bonnie turned to look,

"Letty?"

Letty turned and smiled,

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you. Just thought Dom needed help with a car"

Dom shook his head,

"I finished it. Remember I had to put my big boy panties on"

Letty rolled her eyes,

"You are so dramatic"

"I was trying to help you"

Letty pointed at him,

"You put me in that position to start with"

Bonnie had moved off Dom's lap at this point, and grabbed her bag,

"You two should talk alone"

Letty turned to her,

"That's awfully nice of you, especially because you stole him from me"

Dom's eyes went wide,

"Let"

Letty rolled her eyes, Bonnie nodded.

"I'm just going to go"

She walked out and Letty heard her drive off and Dom stood up,

"What the hell was that?"

"What was with you leaving me with my mom?"

"I tried to come get you"

"I don't need a knight in shining armor"

"Then why are you here?"

Letty looked at him and shrugged, and laughed humorlessly,

"Because I thought maybe for a second you still loved me too"

Dom sighed and rubbed his head on his face,

"Of course I still love you"

"Then why are you with her?"

Dom shook his head as he paced the room,

"You don't get it. I love her Let. She's my fiancée"

"You don't love her the way you loved me. How we loved each other"

"And how do you know?"

Letty looked at him and shook her head, tears forming in her eyes,

"I know you"

"You knew me"

Letty shook her head,

"Don't do that. Don't pretend like our relationship was nothing to you"

"It's been two years"

"Fine, tell me you don't want me here. Tell me you hate me. Tell me to leave and never come back and I will. Look me in the eyes and tell me"

Dom shook his head, and Letty kept going,

"Tell me I meant nothing to you; tell me you still don't think about all the moments we shared in this place"

Dom looked at her, and took her face in his hands kissing her with so much force Letty stumbled backwards on the desk. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer moaning in his mouth.

Dom pulled away abruptly and left her sitting on the desk as he paced around the room with his hand on his head.

"Stop, we can't"

"You started that"

Dom turned,

"I don't need you to be a smart ass right now"

Letty put her hands up and sat on the desk watching him walk back and forth. She was playing with her fingers when he started again,

"We don't work. It's never easy. All we do is fight. We're not even together and we're fighting. But somehow I have always been pulled towards you."

Letty shrugged a bit,

"But"

He looked at her,

"I can't do this to Bonnie"

Letty nodded,

"So that's it?"

Dom nodded,

"I guess so"

"Dom"

"Let I had to let you go once and it hurt like hell. I can't open myself back up to that"

"I'm not going anywhere this time"

Letty stood up and walked towards him and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back a little bit,

"She could never love you like I can"

She started to suck on his neck as his hands went to her ass squeezing it. Letty moved to his ear biting it and whispering,

"She could never pleasure you like I can"

She kissed his jaw looking him in the eyes,

"She could never know you like I know you"

Dom shook his head,

"We can't do this"

Letty whispered taking his lips in hers,

"Yes we can"

Dom groaned when she slipped her tongue in his mouth. He grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall. Letty groaned at the forcefulness hardening the kiss. Dom pulled off her sweater and moved his hands to her bra as Letty worked her hands up her shirt and pulled it off his head.

Dom attacked her neck as Letty worked on his belt buckle pushing his pants and boxers down to his ankles as she took him in her hands. Dom bit her neck as she squeezed. Letty laughed a little bit,

"Ow"

Dom smiled and kissed her lips, and mumbled

"Sorry"

Letty gasped as he pushed her pants down and placed a finger inside of her. The feeling she had been missing, the feeling of being so vulnerable to someone but feeling so safe at the same time. She moaned as he hit her spot. She moved her head to the side of his face and whispered,

"I can't wait any longer"

Dom groaned in response as he pushed inside of her, Letty wrapped her legs around his waist as his hand went to the small of her back holding her up. Letty was bracing herself gripping on to his shoulders. She must have broken his skin because she heard him hiss.

Letty didn't care at this point and neither did Dom. All he kept thinking about how amazing this felt and how long it's been since he had felt this way. He was listening to her moans and it sounded like music. He had missed it. He had missed her.

He knew she was close by the way she had slowed her pace, something she had always done to show him she was close, it made him want her more. He got to watch the pure joy on her face when they had finally given themselves to each other.

Dom turned so his back was on the wall as they finished he slid down the wall, Letty was trying to catch her breath sitting in his lap with her face on his shoulder. Dom did the same placing his forehead on her shoulder.

"Sorry about your shoulders"

Dom laughed,

"Worth it"

Letty smiled and pulled back taking his face in her hands,

"What does this mean?"

"That we're both still really good in bed"

Letty laughed and kissed his lips,

"We've had a lot of practice"

He nodded and sighed, taking a minute before asking her,

"What did we just do?"

Letty's smile fell, he regretted it. She saw it in his eyes. Dom shook his head and looked at her, Letty shrugged. They sat there looking at each other not knowing what to do.

* * *

**Reviews are nice to read at work. **

**Hopefully one tonight, if not tomorrow night**


	8. Chapter 8

It was quiet both not knowing what to say but both not wanting to lose contact. Letty was looking at his chest, remembering when he had gotten all of the tiny scars,

_She was cleaning around the house, well Mia was out on a date, Vince and the boys had gone out and Dom was god knew where._

They were going through a rough patch, fighting over anything and everything. They hadn't really spoken in three days, but they sure did yell. She didn't know why they were fighting; maybe they were bored, maybe they were growing apart whatever it was she knew they had to talk.

She decided they were going to scream it all out and be done with it when he got home tonight. Sweep it under the rug and be done, the phone rang and she turned the music down and ran to get it,

"Hello?"

"Leticia Ortiz?"

"Speaking"

"I'm calling from Memorial Hospital on behalf of a Dominic Torreto"

Her heart sunk at that very moment. All of their bullshit had been washed away and she wanted was to see his cocky smirk, feel his hands on hers, she wanted to hear his laugh, she barely chocked out,

"Is he okay?"

"He was in a car accident"

"Is he okay?"

She asked again slightly annoyed. The lady sighed,

"He's in surgery now. We'll know more after that"

"Alright"

Letty could barely breathe. Surgery. Would the last thing she told him be I hate you. No he knew she didn't mean it. This morning they were mad, he had to know. He knew, her brain was going a mile a minute trying to comprehend what had happened.

She grabbed her keys and a pair of flats and ran to her car driving to the hospital as fast as she could. When she got there she ran to the desk,

"Hi, I'm looking for Dominic Torreto"

The nurse snapped her gum,

"Injury"

"Car accident"

The nurse typed it in and snapped her gum again,

"Fifth floor. Room three"

Letty nodded and quickly walked to the elevator. When kept hitting the number five, it wasn't going fast enough for her. The guy behind her stated smiling,

"Doesn't matter how many times you push it. It won't go faster"

Letty removed her finger and looked at him as the door opened,

"Sorry"

He nodded and she got off the elevator trying to find his room. When she got there, there was a doctor standing outside and she went up to him,

"Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor smiled at her,

"Letty I presume"

She nodded and smiled,

"Hi"

The doctor smiled,

"He'll be fine. Just minor surgery to get some glass out of his chest. He's very lucky. He'll be in pain for a couple days, couple scars but he'll be fine"

Letty smiled,

"Thank you, can I ..."

"Course"

She smiled and walked in the room. She smiled when she saw his chest rising up and down. Dom felt her walk in and opened his eyes and looked at her, she shook her head, 

_"Was this the only way you could think of for me to talk to you?"_

_Dom laughed a little, _

_"It was the fastest"_

_Letty smiled pulling a chair to the side of his bed and taking his hand. _

_"You scared me"_

_"I scared myself"_

_She smiled and kissed the back of his hand, _

_"I don't hate you"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"I know Let. We were being stupid. I realised the second that air bag went off, all our bullshit doesn't matter"_

_Letty nodded, _

_"I like a guy with scars"_

Letty traced the scars absent mindedly and smiled when Dom took her hand,

"Do they hurt?"

Dom shook his head,

"Nope"

She smiled and looked at him,

"So"

Dom smiled, and shrugged,

"I don't know"

Letty sighed as they laced their fingers together,

"I saw it in your eyes, you regret it"

Dom shook his head,

"I don't regret what we did"

She tilted her head,

"Alright I regret it a little bit, but not because I didn't want too. It's because I'm engaged."

"To a Barbie"

Dom laughed a little and she shrugged,

"Well you are"

Dom shrugged,

"There's a lot of memories in this place"

Letty nodded,

"If I remember correctly the first time we had sex was on that table"

Dom laughed and shook his head,

"No we did it on the car first. We heard something and ran in here to hide."

Letty laughed,

"I forgot about that"

Dom sighed,

"Let…"

She shook her head,

"I know you're going to say this was a mistake. But I love you and I want this. I want the good and the awful. I want this"

Dom nodded,

"I'm engaged Let. What am I supposed to do?"

"You call it off"

"And break her heart?"

Letty stood grabbing her clothes and throwing them on,

"And you just broke mine. Whose heart matter's more to you?"

Dom sighed standing up pulling on his jeans and put his hands on her shoulder,

"Letty"

She shook her head,

"You were right, we can't keep doing this"

She grabbed her bag off the table and left before Dom could stop her. He sunk in to the couch sighing and rubbing his face. He was in love with two women for so many different reasons. He didn't know what to do. He looked to the floor and noticed the bracelet he had given Letty years ago,

_Dom had walked to her house and walked in. He called her name but with no reply so he walked upstairs to find her still sleeping off her hangover from last night's party. She for some reason had decided to crash at her place instead of the Torreto's. He crawled over her and kissed beside her ear whispering, _

_"Baby"_

_She moved her hand to his mouth and put it over his lips. _

_"Stop talking"_

_Dom laughed a little and kissed her hand as she removed it. He collapsed beside her as she curled in to his body rubbing her face in his shirt. She groaned and asked, _

_"What time is it?"_

_"Two"_

_"In the morning?"_

_Dom laughed and kissed her hair, _

_"No in the afternoon"_

_She nodded as Dom asked her, _

_"Why didn't you stay over last night?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I didn't feel like puking all over you or your bed."_

_Dom laughed_

_"I appreciate that"_

_"I thought you would"_

_She groaned out as she sat up crossing her legs and putting her head in her hands. Dom kissed her temple, _

_"I'll go get you some Advil"_

_Letty nodded sinking in to the pillows trying to get comfortable. Dom returned a few minutes later with a box with a bow on top, a bottle of Advil, a bottle of water and Letty's favourite ice cream. Letty smiled, _

_"You're pretty close to perfect huh?"_

_Dom laughed and shrugged a bit sitting next to her, passing her the water and two pills. She swallowed them and leaned her head on his chest as she put her legs over his. He passed her the ice cream and she took a bite nodding towards the box, _

_"What's the box for?"_

_"You think I would forget?"_

_Letty looked at him and shrugged a bit, _

_"Forget what?"_

_He laughed, _

_"Babe"_

_She shook her head, _

_"What'd I miss?"_

_"It's our five year"_

_Letty sat up a bit too fast making her head pound a little harder, _

_"That is not until next week"_

_Dom shook his head, _

_"Today"_

_"It's not the seventeenth yet"_

_Dom nodded a little bit, and Letty dropped her shoulders and looked at him, _

_"I swear I thought it was next week"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"Babe, it's fine"_

_Letty pouted, _

_"I'm sorry"_

_Dom opened his arms and Letty crawled to sit in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her and putting his head on her shoulder, as he moved the box in front of her. _

_"No, wait until I have one for you"_

_Dom shook his head, _

_"You are enough of a present"_

_Letty smiled and turned to kiss his cheek taking the box, and pursed her lips, squinted her eyes, _

_"No engagement ring right? Because if you are proposing when I have a hangover, I will never forgive you. I would say yes, but I would be pissed"_

_Dom laughed and kissed her head, _

_"No, I know better than that. Open it"_

_Letty smiled as she opened it and saw the little white gold bracelet. It had an infinity symbol that had small diamonds going around it. Small circles for the chain, with one last heart link before the clasp. Letty smiled, _

_"Dom it's beautiful."_

_He nodded, and kissed her hair. _

_"You like it?"_

_She nodded and slipped it on, _

_"I love it"_

She had never taken that bracelet off. Not once, it was a reminder of their love, never ending and always there. There had been a few close calls at work catching on things so she would slip it on her dog tags until shift was over. Dom traced the symbol with his thumb, he didn't know what to do and it was killing him.

* * *

**I had a million reviews went I got home for the new chapters, so I decided to finish this chapter up for you before bed. I hope to get another one out tomorrow, but it may not happen. Just a warning. **

**Thank you again for the reviews I love reading them. **


	9. Chapter 9

Dom ran his finger over the bracelet and then slipped it in his pocket as he stood up. He closed the door, and started locking up. He shook his head wondering what the hell he was going to do. He decided to drive to the cemetery. He walked to the familiar grave sitting in front of it with his back against the stone,

"Dad I messed up"

He paused almost waiting for an answer. But shook her head and kept going,

"You always told me Let was it. And I always thought you were right. You told me not to let her go and I did. But we gave up on each other. She gave up on me, and I found someone who cares. I don't know if you would like her dad. She's different."

He sighed putting his head back on the grave,

"She's pretty, but she's prissy. She can't do anything for her car. But that's alright, right? I mean I can do it for her. I should want to do it for her. But god dad watching Letty work on a car is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. But Bonnie she needs me. You taught me to be there for people"

Dom put his head in his hands as he rocked back and forth,

"Dad she was pregnant. She lost the baby. It broke both of us. I watched her suffer and I couldn't do anything. How am I supposed to just put her through more?"

Dom sighed and looked up at the night sky and just wished he could hear his dad's voice again. It would even just do him good to see him smile one last time. Dom sat there for a couple more hours.

Dom finally left putting a hand on the grave,

"Bye dad, I love you"

He got in his car and started driving. He didn't know where he was going. He was just driving until he realized he had driven to Letty's house. He knew he shouldn't go up there. He knew that he shouldn't go up there, or even be here. He also knew that he didn't know what to do, but he did know he needed her.

She was the only one that could make him feel better after his dad died. He grabbed his key from his pocket and slipped it in the lock, opening it as quietly as he could. He took his shoes off and walked in to her bedroom. He smiled when he heard her light snores; he walked over to her bed and sat beside her pushing her hair out of her face.

Letty stirred a little bit, and opened her eyes,

"Dom…"

"Yeah sorry"

She sat up and looked at him, she knew he was upset. She knew this wasn't about early today. He needed her; she knew he wouldn't be here if he didn't.

"What's wrong?"

Dom just shook his head and connected their eyes,

"Can we just hold each other like we used too?"

Letty nodded and opened her arms as Dom crawled to her putting his head on her chest as she held him to her for dear life.

_It was the day after Letty's father had died. She said she wanted to be alone but Dom knew better. He decided to shower and then go sit with her, even if she threw a fit. She did it for him, when Tony died. _

_He was slipped on his track pants and an old t shirt when he walked out of his bathroom, and she was sitting in the middle of his bed, leaning her chin on her knuckles. He smiled and tilted his head, _

_"Hey pretty girl"_

_She smiled a little bit, _

_"I was thinking"_

_Dom raised an eyebrow leaning on the door frame, _

_"What's that?"_

_"Every time you hold me, I feel like everything is going to be okay"_

_Dom nodded as she kept going, _

_"So maybe if you hold me long enough, it'll be okay at least for a little while"_

_Dom turned off the light walking to her and sitting behind her holding her to his chest. Letty laced their fingers together holding them to her stomach as Dom placed his lips on her hair, whispering, _

_"It's going to be okay"_

_Letty nodded, _

_"Now it is"_

Letty rubbed the back of Dom's neck,

"What is it?"

Dom sighed smelling in her scent of coconut and strawberries as he took a breath in to talk,

"I went to his grave"

Letty took a deep breath, she had only known a handful of times he had done that and they were never happy visits.

"Why did you go to his grave?"

"I needed to talk to him"

"Why didn't you talk to Bonnie or V or Mia?"

Dom shrugged,

"It was about Bonnie. As for Mia and V I didn't want to bother them"

Letty laughed,

"So you decided it was alright to come here at four am?"

Dom smiled,

"I can leave"

He looked at her as he pulled away to sit beside her, she shook her head,

"You already woke me up, better just tell me why"

"You don't want to know"

"Try me"

Dom sighed as she curled in to his side; he put a hand on the small of her back as she held on to his shirt. Dom dropped his shoulders,

"I don't know Let. I always thought it would be us"

"It could be us"

"I can't put her through more than I already have"

"What are you talking about?"

Dom shook his head,

"If I tell you, you won't want us anymore"

"Try me."

"I don't know where to start"

Letty shrugged,

"How about we start from the beginning, you never really did tell me how you two met"

Dom looked at her,

"You really want to know all of this?"

"If it'll help you"

He nodded,

"We met at that bar, umm Alex's. I think that's what it's called. "

"The dirty bar across town, why did you go there?"

"I didn't want to run in to anyone we knew. They reminded me of us, they would ask about you."

Letty nodded as he kept going with the story,

"She was at the bar, when I went to get a beer. She told me that she like the shirt I was wearing"

"Which one?"

Dom laughed,

"The purple one"

Letty raised her lip in disgust,

"I hate that shirt"

"That's why I wore it. I wanted to piss you off, in case you showed up"

Letty laughed,

"Same ol' Dominic Torreto"

Dom chuckled a bit,

"Let, this is weird"

"Alright, skip to why you proposed to her then"

Dom sighed,

"Fine, I asked her if she wanted to dance"

Letty nodded, and he kept going,

"So we danced for a bit, she kissed me. We landed up at her place, and I snuck out before she woke up"

Letty looked at him,

"SO she followed you?"

Dom laughed,

"Nope, her car broke down she called the shop and V went to get her and the car. When she got to the garage, she made a joke about not being a cheap date and I owed her a dinner. And then we started dating"

"And then I came back"

Dom nodded,

"Yeah, everything changed. She got possessive. She was still her but I think she knew something was unresolved with us"

"Obviously"

Dom nodded,

"Then one day I walked in on her in the bathroom, and she was taking a pregnancy test"

Letty sat up this time putting a hand on his chest to stop him and to look in his eyes to make sure he was tellnig her the trusth. When she realised he wasn't kidding, her other hand went to her mouth in shock as she barely chocked out,

"What?"

Dom nodded and kept going, even though he saw it in her eyes. She didn't want to hear it anymore. She didn't want to hear it at all.

* * *

**Next one tomorrow, you're going to get to the root of the problem with Bonnie and Dom and why it's not so easy for him to leave her. I hope you like it, because I have been planning the next chapter for a little while. **


	10. Chapter 10

Dom looked at Letty,

"We don't have to keep going"

Letty nodded,

"Oh yes we do"

Dom smiled a little nodding,

"It was three months in to the pregnancy, the night of your birthday party."

_"Dom I don't want you to go to her party"_

_"Why not? She's my best friend"_

_"Oh I don't know, because you slept with her"_

_"Months ago. I told you it was a mistake. I apologized."_

_Bonnie sighed, _

_"I don't want you to go"_

_Dom started down the stairs, _

_"She's been in my life since I can remember. I haven't missed one of her birthdays I'm not starting now"_

_Bonnie moved to the top of the stairs and looked at him, _

_"I don't trust her. She doesn't even like me"_

_"She's nothing but nice to you"_

_"And why do you have to always defend her? You're supposed to be getting married to me!"_

_"I didn't put a ring on her finger did I?"_

_Bonnie glared at him, _

_"Well maybe we shouldn't do this"_

_"Maybe we shouldn't. I'm going to this party, are you coming or not?"_

_"What do you think?"_

_Dom rolled his eyes walking to the door. Bonnie started down the stairs, she was so pissed she wasn't paying attention and tripped. Dom turned just in time to see her tumble down the last stair._

_He ran over,_

_"Bon, you alright?"_

_Bonnie looked at him, with tears already in her eyes, _

_"The baby"_

_Fear washed over Dom's face, as he helped her out to the car. Dom was not driving the speed limit. Bonnie was holding her stomach with tears streaming down her face. Her body was in pain, and she already knew she had lost their baby. _

_When they pulled in to the parking lot Dom helped her out of the car, and he was screaming for help as they walked in. A nurse ran up to them, _

_"What's wrong?"_

_"My fiancée she fell down the stairs, she's pregnant"_

_The nurse nodded as they rushed Bonnie in to a wheel chair. Dom slide down the wall. When he found out she was pregnant he didn't want it to be happening, but he had always wanted to be a dad. _

_And now that dream was disappearing. It was his fault; he had gotten her so mad that she fell down the stairs. He knew it was his fault if he had just forgotten about Letty and stayed with Bonnie, he would have a kid in six months. _

_That should have been his number one concern. He failed his child. He failed himself. Hours later when he was guided to see Bonnie she looked so broken, or vulnerable. He sat beside her and took her hand, _

_"I lost our baby"_

_Dom nodded, _

_"It's okay, it wasn't your fault"_

_She nodded, _

_"I should have been more careful"_

_Dom put his hand on her cheek as she started crying harder, barely out a whisper, _

_"Our baby is dead"_

_Dom sighed as he laid beside her pulling her in to his chest. She started weeping in his chest clinging to his shirt. Dom was rubbing her back trying to get to her calm down. Something in that moment bonded them. They both lost something that was a part of them. _

_Dom knew then that he wouldn't ever be the one to put that pain in her eyes again. He knew that pain, he felt it when he lost his father. He was going to make it up to her, even if that meant he wasn't going to be happy. _

Letty stopped him and moved to straddled him, taking his face in her hands. He leaned in to the touch,

"That's why you didn't show up that night?"

He nodded, and she asked again,

"That's why you made me work on the other side of the shop two weeks and you barely talked to me?"

He nodded again,

"I just didn't know what else to do except force you out of my life"

"That worked well for you"

Dom smiled,

"You always had me wrapped around your finger"

Letty smirked as she just hugged him remembering one of her favorite memories,

_Letty was throwing things around her bathroom trying to find her last box of tampons. Dom walked in and laughed, _

_"Lose something?"_

_She stood up no amusement in her face, _

_"Don't start"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"What's got our panties in a knot?"_

_She hopped on the counter, and pouted, _

_"Dom"_

_She looked at him the puppy dog eyes, and he groaned, _

_"Oh god, what do you want?"_

_She pouted and grabbed his hand, _

_"I ran out of tampons"_

_Dom pulled back a little and gave her a disgusted look, _

_"I don't need to know those things"_

_Letty glared at him, _

_"A good boyfriend would go get me some"_

_Dom laughed and pointed at himself, _

_"You want me to go?"_

_She nodded and smiled, _

_"Please"_

_"Give me one good reason."_

_Letty's lips twitched as she said simply, _

_"You love me"_

_Dom groaned, _

_"Fine"_

_Letty smiled and kissed him before he turned to leave. She pulled him closer, and Dom pulled back, Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"Don't be a tease"_

_She laughed, _

_"Babe"_

_Dom shook his head walking out of the room, _

_"Next week you owe me for this"_

_Letty smiled, _

_"I love you too"_

_She heard Dom laugh as he walked out of the door. She had used her last one after her shower and now she was waiting for him to get back. They didn't say I love you too often, but when they did they knew they meant it. They didn't need to always say it to feel it. They also didn't need the other one to say it back. When they wanted to say it, it came out and they carried on. _

_Letty turned on an old Jennifer Lopez rom-com and snuggled in to the bed. She heard Dom's boots coming up the stairs and smiled as he came through. He did not look happy, Letty smiled, _

_"So do you still love me?"_

_Dom laughed, _

_"God woman I wouldn't do that for anyone else"_

_Letty eyed the bags he had in his hands, _

_"Why do you have like four bags? I only needed one box"_

_Dom smiled and dumped each of them on her. Letty laughed at them, he had picked up every single box in every single brand and size. She smiled up at him, _

_"Why didn't you just call me?"_

_Dom shrugged, _

_"I wanted out of there"_

_Letty smiled as he sat beside her kissing her temple. He looked at the screen, _

_"Another J-Lo movie Let?"_

_She shrugged, _

_"I like them, what's in that bag?"_

_Dom smiled, _

_"Oh, chocolate."_

_Letty smiled and reached for it. Dom held it to the side as Letty knocked the boxes off the bed and straddling him. _

_"Please"_

_Dom laughed and shook his head. Letty smirked and took his face in her hands kissing him, forcefully. Dom dropped the bag and put his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. Letty smiled and pulled away grabbing the bag. _

_"Tease"_

_Dom whined as she moved to grab the bag and curl into his side. She smiled and broke off a piece of the chocolate and feeding it to him, and kissed his cheek, _

_"In four days you will not be sorry you did this"_

_Dom laughed as he bit in to the chocolate bar, enjoying just being close to her. _

Letty finally pulled away from the hug and made him look at her,

"It's not your fault"

Dom nodded,

"Yes it is."

"Dom, you didn't push her down the stairs. She tripped. We have all tripped going down those stupid stairs"

"She lost the baby because of me"

Letty shook her head,

"Dom, this is not your fault. You did everything you could. You took her to the hospital. You were there for her, but you can't make yourself miserable just because something bad happened"

"You don't get it. I lost my kid Let, I didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl and it was gone. You don't know how that feels"

Letty looked at him and bit her lip,

"Yes I do"

* * *

**Uh oh. I wanted to counter a sweet moment with a sad one. I hope you like it. I know how I want to end the story; I just have to map my way to get to that point. **

**I hope you like. Reviews are awesome to read. **


	11. Chapter 11

Dom tilted his head,

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She sighed,

"I know what it feels like"

"How? Let, we both know that you have slept with three people in your life and the first two don't count"

Letty put her hands on his shoulder, trying to calm him down,

"Please just let me explain"

He stayed quiet, and looked at her begging for answers. Letty let out a breath trying to find the right words,

_It had been two months in the Dominican with her grandmother. She was lost and lonely. She hadn't done much but managed to make her skin darker. _

_She hadn't noticed she hadn't gotten her period until one of her cousins asked her if she had a tampon. Then it was a spiral. She was freaking out; she didn't know what to do. She had lost Dom, she was in another country, and she was having a baby. _

_She had never missed her period in her life; she didn't know what else it was. So she decided to go and get a test. When she saw those two little lines she knew it was for real. She touched her stomach and couldn't help but feel happy. _

_It was a month later that she decided that was it. She was going to go home; she was going to win Dom back. They were going to be happy again. _

Dom stopped her,

"You weren't pregnant when you got home, did you…"

Letty shook her head,

"Of course not"

"Then…"

Letty started again,

"When I got back, I went to the doctor's he said it was a false positive. He said it was a possible side effect of my birth control. I was going to tell you, but then the day I moved in to my apartment you said you had a girlfriend. You seemed happy, I didn't want to rein that."

"So you decided to suffer in silence?"

Letty nodded,

"I didn't want to hurt you anymore"

Dom put a hand on her cheek,

"Let, you should have told me"

"Nothing would have changed"

"You don't know that"

"Neither do you"

Letty sighed as she put her head on his shoulder, and Dom put his hands on her back. Letty started whispering,

"It broke my heart; it felt like something was ripped from me. Something I didn't know I wanted but the minute I thought I was carrying our child. I knew it's what I wanted."

Dom kissed her hair,

"I wish you would have told me"

Letty nodded in to his neck,

"Me too"

Letty couldn't help but ask,

"I don't want to push you, but I need to know what you're thinking"

Dom stayed quiet for a minute and Letty kissed his neck encouraging him to say something, he finally started talking,

"I was thinking that I need some time"

Letty pulled back and put her lips together looking at him,

"Alright"

Right now all she needed was for him to hold her. To say he loved her. God knew he wanted too but it was a lot to take in. Letty moved off of him, he looked at her. He whispered,

"Get some sleep"

Letty nodded as he kissed her forehead, for just an extra second. Dom left quietly looking at the pictures she had hanging on the wall, all the memories washed over him.

_"Let I still can't believe you got Dom to agree to go to prom"_

_Letty laughed, _

_"I can't believe Mia got me to agree"_

_Tony responded, _

_"You are all going to have fun"_

_Dom smiled as he put an arm around Letty. Letty leaned in to him, she wouldn't say her dress was that girly, but if she was going to go to prom she was going to experience it. She had a dark blue dress that hugged her curves with blue sparkles on the bottom of it. _

_Tony had moved on to the other couples, and left them to be alone. Letty was fixing his tie and he smiled at her kissing her forehead when Tony snapped a picture of them. They laughed and turned, _

_"Dad"_

_He shrugged, _

_"You two aren't usually cute"_

_Letty laughed and put a hand on her chest, _

_"Ouch"_

_He waved her off, _

_"You know what I mean"_

_Dom smiled and whispered in her ear, _

_"You look so-"_

_"Ridiculous?"_

_Dom shook his head, _

_"Beautiful"_

_Letty smiled taking his face in her hands kissing him sweetly. They pulled away when they saw another flash, Dom groaned, _

_"Dad really?"_

_Tony chuckled, turning back to Mia. Letty smiled and shook her head, _

_"So what do I have to do to make you dance with me tonight?"_

_Dom put a finger to his chin and hummed, _

_"I'm pretty sure if you ask, there's a pretty good chance"_

_Letty raised an eyebrow, _

_"Oh yeah?"_

_Dom nodded and kissed her gently, again another flash went off. The couple just pulled away, _

_"Tony how many do you want?"_

_He shrugged, _

_"I want you to remember these moments. They make you who you are"_

_Letty smiled as Mia and Vince walked over. Tony squeezed them all together, _

_"My core four"_

_They laughed at the nickname, and Tony snapped the picture. Then Tony set the camera on the tripod and joined them in the middle. He screamed, _

_"CARS"_

_Because none of them could say it without smiling. It was the last picture they had all together; it was only six months later that Tony died. _

Dom hand a finger over the pictures, he was thankful for these pictures, he heard Letty walk out of her room,

"Weren't you leaving?"

He nodded,

"Yeah, just got distracted"

Letty smiled,

"Those are the moments that define us"

Dom nodded,

"I better go"

Letty bit her lip and replied,

"Unless you want some coffee?"

He smiled and nodded,

"I would love too"

They started walking towards her kitchen and Letty started the pot sitting on the counter, and yawned, Dom looked at her,

"You could have gone back to sleep"

She shook her head,

"When I'm up, I'm up"

Dom nodded,

"Sorry"

She shrugged,

"Felt good to get everything out"

Then there was a bang on the door and Letty jumped off the counter to get it. She opened the door and saw Mia and Vince looking very frantic. She raised an eyebrow,

"It is six o'clock in the morning. Could this not have waited?"

Mia shook her head,

"Let, Dom didn't come home last night."

Vince added,

"We need you and your brain to find him"

She shrugged, and put her hands to her temples.

"In my kitchen"

Mia and Vince exchanged glances, and smirked. Vince started,

"You two finally got back together."

Letty shook her head walking back in to her apartment as they followed her. Almost tripping over each other in excitement, Dom looked at them,

"What's up with you two?"

Vince put his hand up for a high five, but Dom shook his head,

"What is your problem?"

"You two finally got back together"

Letty stopped him,

"He crashed on my couch"

Vince's smile turned to a frown and sat on the chair, putting his head on the counter, groaning and mumbling something to the effect of 'I got no sleep and no juicy sex story. Not fair'.

Dom looked at Letty and she just shrugged a bit encouraging him to go along with it, so finally he just nodded adding,

"I didn't want to wake Bonnie up"

Mia sat beside her brother,

"Well she is freaking out. So good luck with that when you get home"

* * *

**You guys are amazing. Thank you for the reviews. **


	12. Chapter 12

It was a couple hours later and Dom was heading back to the Torreto house alone. Vince and Mia had decided to stay at with Letty and hang out. He walked in to the living room and saw Bonnie sitting there; she looked up and shook her head,

"Where the hell have you been?"

Dom shrugged,

"I crashed at Letty's"

Bonnie stood up and sighed,

"Why would you do that?"

He shrugged,

"It was late, I didn't want to wake you up"

"But you decided to wake her up?"

"She was already awake"

Bonnie nodded,

"What is it with you and her?"

"We're friends"

"I think you two are more than that"

"We have history"

Bonnie sighed, and looked at him taking off her ring.

"We both know that you wouldn't have given me this if I wasn't pregnant. We haven't been the same for months"

"Bon, I would have"

She shook her head,

"Then is it me or her? If you want to get married you don't see her again. We move out of LA we start new. I will put this ring back on we will get married. We'll be happy, we'll have a family."

"My family is here. I can't just leave"

Bonnie opened Dom's hand and placed the ring in the palm of his hand. She closed his fist around it,

"Then I can't do this. I can't be second in your heart anymore"

"I never meant to hurt you"

Bonnie put her hand on his cheek,

"I know you didn't"

"I'm sorry; she kind of took my heart a long time ago"

Bonnie shrugged,

"You don't need to explain. I can see it when you two look at each other"

Dom nodded as she walked over to the door, picking up the bags she had packed last night. She realized when she left the garage last night she had no place here. She had no right to be here, she took a place that wasn't hers to take. She smiled as she turned around,

"Dom, if I can give you some advice"

He turned and nodded,

"The wedding is in a month and a half. Get married. Don't let her get away again. You don't see what you two have very often"

He nodded,

"Thanks B. Call me if you ever need anything"

She smiled and nodded closing the door behind her. Dom walked up stairs to his bedroom. The pictures of him and Bonnie replaced with pictures he had put under the bed of him and Letty.

Bonnie had a good heart, and he knew she would find a guy that could love her like he loved Letty. He smiled as he grabbed the ring from the night stand table. He looked at it and saw her face. He was going to go and get his girl.

He ran back down the stairs and almost running to his car and racing to her apartment. He noticed Vince's car was gone, so he smiled. Just the two of them. He knocked on the door as he got there and she opened it, with a raised eyebrow,

"What are you doing?"

"We've made enough mistakes. I am not letting this be another one"

"What are you talking about?"

"I want this. I want us. Let's stop being so god damn stupid all the time."

She laughed,

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Dom smiled and shook his head,

"Us, babe. We are stupid"

She raised an eyebrow,

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded,

"I love you Let. I was so stupid to think that I could love anyone else but you. You are me. You are the one I want to tell everything too. You are the one I want to see every day. We piss each other off and we hate each other sometimes. But I don't know what I would do without you in my life. You have always been there. You mean everything to me"

Letty smiled and wiped the tears that were threating to fall as Dom got on one knee, she put her hands to her mouth and shook her head,

"What are you doing?"

"What I should have done years ago"

He smiled as he pulled out his mother's ring out of his pocket and held it out of her.

"Let's not make this another mistake we have to remember, marry me"

Letty stayed silent looking at him and Dom raised his eyebrows at her waiting for an answer. When she didn't say anything he started again,

"Woman if you don't say yes, I might jump off this balcony. I need you to say something"

Letty smiled as the tears came out of her eyes and she nodded smiling. Dom smiled, and nodded,

"Yeah?"

Letty smiled pulling him up,

"Yeah"

Dom hugged her and twirled her around, Letty laughed as she put her hands to his face and kissed him. Dom smiled as she pulled away,

"You had me worried for a minute"

Letty smirked,

"I hope you broke it off with Bonnie. I don't think sister wives are for me"

Dom laughed,

"Well, she actually broke it off with me."

Letty laughed and put a hand to her chest,

"So I am second choice?"

Dom smirked and shook his head,

"Always number one"

He took her hand and slipped the ring on it. Letty hugged him again as Dom started whispering in her ear,

"You are selling this apartment and coming home where you belong"

Letty nodded as he kept going,

"I am never letting you go again"

Letty smiled and nodded again,

"You better not"

Dom then stated,

"Mia is going to have a field day planning the wedding in a month and a half"

Letty pulled back,

"A month and a half?"

He nodded,

"I mean I already have most of it ready"

Letty shook her head,

"No sir. We are most defiantly not getting married then."

"Why not?"

Letty laughed,

"You don't really want to get married on the day you were supposed to get married to your ex do you? That is so weird."

Dom shook his head,

"I guess not. But soon, because I don't want to go another day without being your husband"

Letty smiled and put a hand on his cheek,

"I love the sound of that"

Dom smiled as he picked her up carrying to the bedroom. They were done making mistakes; they were ready to make the right choices.

* * *

**LAST ONE, let's try and make it 100 reviews? I hope you guys like it. I have ideas for another story. It's going to be different.**

**I want to thank everyone that has supported this story it has been amazing. I think this is how it should end. I don't want to stretch it out too far. I think this simple ending is what it needed. I'm going to try and get the new story up tonight I hope you check it out. **


End file.
